


Staying Together For The Kid

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boulders Indiana Jones shit, Chocobros - Freeform, Claustrophobia, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Poor Prompto, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: After getting the Sword of the Wanderer, the Chocobros leave the cave only to notice the walls are becoming unstable.  Maybe using that thunder elemancy was a bad idea?   Will the cave become a gravesite for one of the Chocobros?





	1. Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a few chapters long. I can’t imagine trying to rush this so fair warning, even though having patience is not my strongest strength… bare with me. As always, Thank you to my mates Zanny and Mels. I don’t know if I would of gotten this far without my Canadian sisters.

“Can we go back to the Leville Hotel? I could really use a shower…” Prompto sighed. He walked behind Gladio and Ignis while staying with Noctis. Grabbing the Sword of Wanderer, Noctis looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He could only imagine what having all this new power was draining from him.

“What’s wrong with camping?” Gladio snorted.

“Its no shower. Or fluffy bed. Or warmth safety of 4 walls.” Prompto pitched the idea again. “Besides, Noct here looks like he could use a few years of rest.” Prompto laughed when he was pushed forward by Noctis.

“I agree, Prompto needs the shower. Those flans exploded all over him.” Noctis grinned.

“Hey! It was all your fault using Ramuh mighty thunder to cause them to explode all over me. I swear I can feel their goop between my ass cheeks.” Prompto pulled at his pants a bit. They were beyond sticky.

“Gross… “ Noctis yawned.

The two ahead suddenly stopped when they heard some rumble ahead. “It seems the thunder did lose some rocks ahead. Keep to the wall.” Ignis took the first steps while Gladio followed, keeping Noctis behind him. Prompto was keeping a look out behind Noctis and was the end of their train while they walked at a narrow path. They could hear afar some rocks falling and down the path that was below them.

“This isn’t good Iggy..” Gladio could feel the cave walls rumble more.

“Guys, we need to move quick. Something is coming… “ Prompto could hear something was approaching them. They all heard the noise and knew if they stayed to fight it, the cave would collapse faster. Ignis picked up the pace while Gladio basically dragged Noctis along. They reached the area where the walls were a tight fit. Ignis squeezed himself through and Gladio pushed Noctis forward. The cave rumbled again. Prompto was keeping guard while the others squeezed themselves through. He swore he heard something below them coming up… Something was coming. Someone was coming?  He heard his name.... 

“Wake up Prompto!” Gladio yelled, snapping whatever day dream the blonde was having. Right! Prompto ran towards the wedge and carefully but quickly squeezed himself through the tight wall. He bent down and took in a deep breathe.

“ We must leave before… “ Ignis stopped mid sentence when the whole cave began to shake. Gladio quickly pulled Noctis with him and ran. Ignis ran forward, if anything ahead were to appear, he would deal with it. He needed to make a path clear for Gladio and Noctis. Behind was Prompto making sure nothing attacked them from the rear. The cave started to fall apart around them. Ignis dodged the falling rocks around them while Gladio simply ran forward. Out of no where the Imps were everywhere, falling down with the rocks. One of them fell on Gladio’s back and began to claw at him.

“I got it, duck Noct!!!” Having a clear shot, Prompto fired at the imp . “Bullseye!” Prompto cheered and kept any other imps from falling onto them.

“Did you really shoot at me?!” Gladio yelled.

“Yeah with my eyes closed too!” Prompto kept firing above Noctis. Ignis threw his daggers at the imps who were charging at them from the front. Never missing yet seeing nothing was effecting the damn creatures.

“Iggy how much farther!”

“One more passing and we should be at the entrance. The path is wider but still be careful! The floor can crumbled beneath our feet”

“Not comforting Specs.” Noctis rolled his eyes and kept moving forward.

Prompto yelled when an Imp fell on top of his head and pulled at his hair. “You little.. “ Prompto grabbed it and tried to pull it off of him when another fell on him followed by another and another. The Imps were pulling him down and away from the group. Noctis turned when he heard Prompto yell and ran over to help his friend.

Gladio steadied his weapon in his hand ready to rescue his comrade when larger rocks were coming down towards Ignis who was also dealing with the small annoying creatures. A couple of rocks knocked Ignis down and he could see the boulder coming straight for him. Gladio rushed to his side and pulled Ignis towards him. They managed to move out of its path in time but the battle had left Ignis injured. Another boulder came right behind Gladio, this one larger than the other and blocking the path. It started to head down the path picking up speed and… heading right towards Noctis and Prompto.

“Noct!” Gladio ran towards Noctis but the boulder rolling down towards them blocked the way. He used his sword to stop it but nothing worked. Noctis tried to stand but the wave of pain to his head was preventing him from finding his balance.

Prompto, with a few imps holding on to his legs, rushed to Noctis and pushed him to the side wall opening. There was enough room for a clean escape for his friend but not enough for him. Prompto gave Noct one last smile and jumped out of the way. Prompto felt the boulder impact his body hard. The boulder rolled down the path and Prompto was flung down to the lower level they had just climbed from. His scream echoed into the cave until it was gone. Prompto was gone. The floor began to crack and the whole wall began to fall.

“Gladio.. Prompto needs help.. He needs help!” Noctis yelled. He pulled himself from the gap and looked down the edge. Disorientated by the headache, Noctis almost fell forward. Gladio picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. “Let me go! Stop! Prompto!” Noctis cried out and reached out, trying to warp but he was too weak to do anything.

Picking up Ignis on his way, Gladio carried both men out of the cave. Gladio pushed the two away from the entrance and a cloud of dust escaped the cave. Rocks and boulders coming down sealing the entrance of the cave. Gladio shield his own body while rocks rain down around him. Ignis crawled over to Noctis and protected him as well. When the cave settled, the cloud of dirt only remained.

“Damn it Gladio! You shouldn’t of done that. We could of saved Prompto and… “ Noctis picked himself up and stood up to his shield.

“And we could of all ended like him. Trapped in there and… “ Gladio couldn’t say the word dead. Part of him wanted to believe the kid was ok inside but… the truth was he was dead. “My job is to protect you. Our job is to protect you. He died protecting you… What any glaive would do for his King”

“Don’t you say that. Don’t you dare say that Gladio. He is my friend and… He’s trapped in there. He’s ok. He’s… “ Noctis remembered the sound of the boulder hitting Prompto’s body. He could hear him scream down below and… the rocks that came down on him. “He is in there and we have to find another way inside. I won’t leave him there!”

“Your Highness… “

“There was another path when we were down there. It was also sealed with rocks but it could be another path in. I won’t leave him in there. Ignis I can’t leave Prompto in there.. “ Noctis made his hands into a tight fist and felt tears roll down his cheeks. Ignis made a move to comfort him but was pushed away. “Leave me alone.. Just leave me.. Alone.. “ Noctis fell forward and gave in to his exhaustion. Ignis helped in steadying him until Gladio picked him out once more. Ignis looked back at the sealed cave and lowered his head for his fallen friend. He took in a deep breath and looked at Gladio.

“We have to find a safe haven, it is almost night and we are in no state to fight… “ Ignis spotted the blue flame that came from a near by haven. “Are you alright Gladio?”

“Ill let you know once we reach the haven… “Gladio shifted Noctis weight and headed towards the haven. He prayed to Six Prompto had a quick death and wouldn’t feel a thing. After everything he witness inside the cave, there was no chance of ever finding Prompto alive. 


	2. Won't give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That amazing feeling ya get when ya see so many kudos and comments on a piece of fiction that was simply swimming in my head is just… wow. Thank you all for your kind words and love.

 

The scent of freshly baked pastries filled the apartment. Ignis must of be baking for Noctis again. Prompto woke up to a freezing room. He looked at his surrounds and noticed he was in Noctis apartment and looked at the place he had fallen asleep on. “That sofa is super comfortable” Prompto watched Ignis removed the sheet tray from the oven and set them to cool on the counter.

“Something always smells good when you’re in the kitchen” Prompto skipped towards the kitchen and took in a deep breath. It smelled so good! The room though was freezing. He reached for a warm pastry when Ignis smacked his hand with a spoon. “Hey!”

“You are going to let them set before you bite into it.” Ignis closed the oven door and walked through the kitchen?

“What the shit Ignis!.. “ Prompto stepped back. Did he just see that? He rubbed his eyes and sure enough, Ignis was walking right through the stove.

“Oh.. Forgive me. I must of not of done this correctly. You know exactly what the shit.” Ignis repeated Prompto’s words to him. He came forward to Prompto and leaned on the counter. “You need to wake up Prompto.”

Prompto face fell. He always liked it here. Something what had Ignis said made sense and his sense of reality was showing exactly what it was. It was all just a safe place. It was just a dream. “I want to stay here. Out there, its not great.”

“A true Lucian fights. They fight until they can’t fight no more. Noctis needs you.” Ignis form had said but their voice was not his. “This form I took is because you trust this man. You think he is wise. And what would he say to you?”

“That I need to wake up. I.. I’m not a Lucian though.. I’m.. “

“You are a true Lucian.. Inside and out. No matter what, you are a Lucian“

Prompto turned away a bit. He was safe here. This place was home away from home. But it wasn’t real. He had a chance to wake up. He looked at not Ignis and nodded.“ How.. How do I wake up?” Prompto felt cold hands cup his face and saw Ignis skin start to turn a bit blue.

“Wake up Prompto.” Ignis, now not Ignis but a blue like fairy human kissed his forehead.

.

~

.

The world around Prompto suddenly rushed to him. He was on the floor on his stomach with something pressing on his back. He tried to move but his body protested. Everything hurt and somehow he was stuck. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and soon he could make out the shapes around him. There were rocks around him. Some on top of him. And it seemed the boulder that fell with him managed to avoid squishing him. Prompto remembered looking at Noctis before everything went to shit. He had managed to pull a potion out of the armiger before the boulder hit and fall down to where he was now. Looking down into his chest he could see the small bits of glass the bottle that had the potion in. That must of saved his life and healed his major injuries. He was still weak and seemed he couldn’t call up on any of his weapons or other potions.

“That potion gotta do.” Prompto talked to himself. “Pull yourself together Prompto” Prompto mimicked Gladio’s voice and slowly started get up. Everything in his being screamed to stop. To just lay down and give up.

“You will win.. “ Prompto encouraged himself to keep on trying. He yelled out to get up and slowly the rocks started to roll off of him. He stood up and looked around for a way out. He was on a lower level for sure. He tried to turn on his light but didn’t feel it on him anymore. Without the use of summoning from the armiger he also couldn’t retrieve his camera for the flash to light his path.

“Concentrate on your surroundings. Focus.“ Prompto now mimicked Ignis voice. From what his eyes could make out, he was surrounded by rocks and boulders. He took a few steps and felt his way around. He came to a stop after walking 10 feet. “Well that path is blocked. Lets go left.” Prompto did so and again came to a stop. Another boulder and path blocked. Taking in his surroundings he was trapped in a 10 foot by 8 foot area. “At least its not a tight squeeze.” Prompto joked himself and tried a new approach. With every path blocked with rocks and dirt he had only one way out. Up.

Prompto squinted his eyes and tried to figure out how high he had to climb. Feeling the edge of the wall he pulled himself up. He felt the wall give away a bit but still held his grip. “So the wall is unstable. What else can go wrong.” Prompto then felt it. A drop of liquid hit the bridge of his nose. He tried to make out what had fallen on him and tasted the drop off his nose. Water. He remembered the sound he heard before. And it all made sense now. Water had managed to come inside the cave and disturbed the structure of it. If he could find where the water was flowing to, he could possibly ride out of the cave. He had a new goal in mind. Find the underground river. It had to lead to outside.

“Alright Prompto. You can do it. Just like the climbing wall out at the gym.” Prompto pulled himself up and began the climb up.

.

.

.

Gladio set Noctis down gently and noticed he was still out. He started to set up the tent while Ignis too kept himself busy at what he knows best, cooking. Ignis had taken a few potions to heal and began to chop up the ingredients. It was him that spoke first of the situation. “Are we going to talk about this?” Ignis asked Gladio who was hammering the stakes of the tent down.

“What is there to talk about? Prompto is… he protected the king. An honorable way to go.” Gladio took a breath. He couldn’t believe what he just said. As a shield he had to. Noctis was his priority. “Noct is safe.”

“From what you saw, you do believe Prompto is gone?” Ignis asked. He tried not to let his feelings the best of him. Prompto was a fine young man and helped Noctis in more ways than he would like to admit.

“I … I have to think he did his duty as any one of us would. And going to search for Prompto would only be more dangerous. The cave is unstable and could collapse whatever is left. If there is any sign he’s still alive, going to look for him might cause his death too.”

“You are suggesting we leave now?” Ignis thought it might be the best idea. They had to keep moving forward.

“The Regalia isn’t parked far. We can try to make it and… “ Gladio hated this part of his training. He had to be rational about it.

“You do that and I will never forgive you.. Both of you..” Noctis whispered. He sat up from where he was laying and rubbed his head. “You two will listen to what I have to say. I know he is alive and talking about leaving him is out of the question! You understand me? Prompto is alive and I will get him out”

“Your highness, we were just talking about this rationally. The risk to your life is great going back in through the entrance… “ Ignis bowed at him and defended their actions. Noctis couldn’t blame them. He knew that’s what they were suppose to do. As his shield and advisor. He would be disappointed if they acted on their emotions instead recklessly.

“I wasn’t thinking of going back through the entrance. We have another way in.” Noctis stood up and walked to the edge of the haven. He pointed to the right were they all could see. Ignis looked at Gladio and back at Noctis. “It must take in shelter inside the water fall. Those other tunnels around the tomb were made by it.”

“You’re right. The skin we found… “ Gladio had complain with something that he had stepped on and Ignis pointed out it was skin. But now, it made more sense what it really was.

“It was the Midgardsormr. It must of shed its skin inside. ” They all looked at the giant snake twisting its body by the river.

“The caves are its home. Some of the tunnels we were lost in seemed to have been created by it.  We will stalk it and wait until it leads us to another entrance.  There has to be another entrance” Noctis turned to his friends. He placed a hand on each of them in comfort. “We will find Prompto. He is still alive. And I won’t stop until I find him. With.. Or without you”

.  
.  
.

“You can do it Prompto. Just a few more feet to freedom.” Prompto was getting tired. He didn’t know how long he had been climbing but his arms were telling him it has been hours. He felt for an edge and with each climb he had hoped that was it. That he had found a new path to rest but it was still just a wall. Prompto rested his head on the wall and felt this was going to be impossible. His throat was dry. His arms were getting cut up by the rock edges while he climbed. His hands and fingers were cracking by the force he was using to carry his weight up.

“Shut up. Are being a baby. You are a Lucian. You are part of the Kingsglaive. You trained with the best of them. This is nothing. You can… “ Prompto pulled himself up. Another few feet up higher than what he was before. Victory! “That’s it, you can do it…I wanna ride my chocobo all day… “ Another burst of adrenaline entered his system and started to climb again. But of course, nothing was every easy for him. Why would it be. Prompto could feel the wall shake. He heard a few rocks tumble beside him. Out of panic and the wall shaking, he lost his footing and started to slide down.

“No no no no!” Prompto cried out and tried to catch himself from sliding more to no avail. He landed hard on his side on the rocky floor. His right upper arm and ankle had cracked from the impact. Prompto cried out and tried to cradled his injured arm to his chest. He wouldn’t have time to recover from the pain when he felt the dirt rain on him. He tried to stand and move but his body has had enough. Holding his arm to his chest he scooted to the corner of his confinement and covered his face with his free hand. All he could do is pray that the dirt would stop falling and not bury him alive.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it still is shocking to me that yall enjoying this crazy ride I am putting yall on. No seatbelts of course, things gotta be a bit more edgy. But thank you. 
> 
> YAY!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Stay afloat

Tonight was the night. Tonight Prompto had planned to ask out Metrius for the school dance. Noctis had called it stupid and decided it wasn’t his scene. Saying something about being a couch potato for that night. Prompto knew the it was a huge step to make on his own. Taking so many years to get in shape, he figured his past was never going to be an issue. Adjusting his arm band he took the first step towards Metrius….

Knocking on Noctis apartment door, he wondered if the Prince was asleep. Rejection was a hard lesson in life to learn. But still being call a overweight suck up never got better. He brushed it off and told Metrius she doesn’t know what she was missing. Inside though, Prompto was hurting. He just needed a few hours with his best friend to get over the feeling of being useless out of his system.

He used his spare key and noticed his apartment was dark and empty. Of course he wasn’t home. Why would he be there for Prompto anyway? He kicked off his shoes and entered the apartment. He couldn’t go home. More like he did not want to go home. This felt more like home. The video game controllers were still where they had left them on the coffee table from the other day.

“Why aren’t you preparing yourself for the dance?” Ignis asked, making Prompto jump from the sofa.

“Ignis… I… well.. it’s a dumb dance.” Prompto tried to rubbed the back of his head. His arms felt like they couldn’t reach? “Its not like I can show up alone anyway. Metrius was just made a mistake on her choice… “

“You are a wonderful catch. But you do need to stop this. You are hiding again… “ Ignis sat down next to him and pressed his glasses back up. The room felt colder and Prompto knew exactly what Ignis meant.

“The real world is full of pain. There is nothing else I can do. It hurts out there.” Prompto sighed. He really liked his safe place. Locked in his mind was easier than dealing with the real world at times.

“The world outside the pain is a wonderful place. You belong out there. You belong with them.” Ignis smiled. “It is up to you to want it. I can only be here to advise you in what you should do.”

“I want to belong…. I never want to leave them.” Prompto looked at Ignis and could see pass the form the advisor was projecting. “Who are you?” Prompto asked while his safe haven was shifting. Why was everything melting?

“Wake up my dear Prompto… “ Ignis turned into water and splashed on his face.

.  
.  
.

Prompto was startled and was fully awake in seconds. He was still in the cave, trapped by mud and water that started to rain down on him. The level of the water had soiled his bottom and slowly rising. He lifted himself from the ground and felt the sharp pain that came from his ankle. Leaning on the wall he hissed in pain and tried to hold himself up with aid of the wall. His right arm was also broken which made climbing impossible now. The water level was rising but the dirt around him was causing some sort of suction at his feet. With the level up to his knee, he knew he couldn’t float if the water level reached his chest. He felt the wall and took in a deep breathe.

“We had worse haven’t we Prom? Broken arm and ankle… its nothing. Now get up that wall.” Prompto spoke to himself and began the process of pulling himself up with one arm. He yelled out in pain when his ankle came down to rest on the edge wall. Prompto reached up with his good arm for an edge and began to pull himself away from the rising muddy water below.

.  
.  
.

Noctis and the others spied on the Midgardsormr. The creature had hunted down the river bend and back up, eating whatever it could hunt. After its meal it began to slitter back towards the waterfall. They followed closely and Noctis smiled: Hidden behind a few tall brush and trees, they saw a cave a few feet away from the waterfall. There was no time for I told you so’s. They needed to reach Prompto.

“That must be the other entrance of the caves.” Noctis watched the daemon tail flick behind the cave entrance “ Ignis… if you may.” Noctis watched Ignis pressed the panic alarm on the keys of the regalia and heard the alarm beginning to go off. The serpent daemon hissed and exited the caves, wondering where the noise was coming from. It disappeared behind them and Gladio stood up to check if their planned had worked.

Seeing the cost was clear, the group entered the caves and made their way deep into the caves. The light on their jackets illuminated the deep tunnels of the cave. Shocking to them, there was no other creatures around. Could be clear of any since the snake would of snacked on them already as Gladio colorfully said. Prepare nonetheless, Ignis held on to his daggers tightly and Gladio was scanning the area so there be no surprises.

“Noct..” Gladio pointed and shined a light to what he had found. There was a pile of backpacks on the side wall with torn straps and covered in snake skin. It seems they have been here for some time. Opening the packs to find any identification on them, he saw there was 3 bottles of curatives. “Thanks the six…” Gladio handed them to Noctis and handed a first aid kit to Ignis. Gladio kept the ids in his pocket to deal with later. Families need closure and returning the dog tags would be it.

“We have to hurry… it seems there could be another cave in.” Ignis heard a small rumble coming from deep inside the cave. Noctis lead and began to call out for Prompto.

“Prompto…” Noctis yelled and kept walking forward. He will find his friend.

.  
.  
.

  
Prompto stopped climbing and began to listen. He was hearing things. There was no way…

“Prom!”

Prompto heard his nick name. He heard it! “Down here!” Prompto yelled and pulled himself up again. “Noct!” Prompto yelled and heard a rumble above him. The wall began to shake and heard some cracking above him. “What now… “ Prompto heard another crack and felt the water was rushing down on him at a faster pace. The water came rushing at Prompto, knocking him back down and on to the muddy waters below.

He was so close to be saved! He couldn’t give up! Swallowing some water, Prompto pushed up to the surface and was desperately trying to keep afloat. “Noct… “ Prompto yelled again and getting a mouthful of muddy water again. The water had risen above his head and keeping afloat was difficult. The water was mixing too fast with the dirt and rocks, causing the rocks to move around and slam into him.

_Don’t give up. Don’t give up. If you do, they all win. Everyone who wants you to fail would win. Don’t give up!_

“Noct! Gladio.. Iggy! “ Prompto kept himself afloat until a few rocks slam into him from the side. The water was pushing him towards the corner of the area and pinning him there. He felt the water flow causing some sort of whirlpool and pulling him down. He trashed about and tried to push the rocks away from him. But he was soon starting to get surrounded by larger rocks and being slammed into the wall by them.

“Help!” Prompto yelled. The idea of drowning was becoming a reality and he was going to fight it with all he has left.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Noctis stopped when they came into two tunnels in opposite directions. “Damn it..”

“If we split up… “ Gladio tone was a warning. The idea of getting lost alone in these caves was a high possibility.

“… help!”

They all turned to the left tunnel. They all heard it. They heard Prompto yell for help from the left. Noctis took off running without thinking twice. He lead the way while his worried comrades followed behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing love I get from you all in kudos and hits and reviews is simply breathtaking. Maybe with a mix of muddy water from above. Poor Prompto... 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Follow the light

“Prompto?! PROMPTO!” Noctis yelled and looked all over. Prompto wasn’t shouting out for help anymore and the dark caves got deeper and deeper. They could hear water rushing around them and knew they had to get out of there fast. The ground was already having a small trail of water going through down the center. Noctis kept moving forward. He had to find Prompto. He yelled his name a few more times but the only sound that was heard was his echo down the tunnels.

“Noct.. “ Ignis placed his hand on Noctis shoulder. He stopped the prince from going further. Noctis pushed his hand away and stared at his friend.

“Don’t. I know that tone. He’s still in here!” Noctis yelled a few more times and started to lose hope. “Prompto! Please Prompto… “ Noctis voice cracked a bit. Maybe he was …

“Hey.. Look.” Gladio pointed to a bright light down the cave that shined through the darkness. It turned to the side tunnel and almost looked like it was leading them to the right direction. Noctis chased after it, warping to the far end until the light disappeared. There he stopped and removed the light from his shirt, shining down the opening below. Gladio and Ignis caught up and shined their light along with Noctis and were all shocked what they found.

Deep down the side was an underground room like area that was filling up by water that ran down the rocky hill on the other side. There the light shined on a hand that was frantically trying to grab on to something . Prompto’s hand. It didn’t take but a few seconds for Noctis to recover from the shock and warp himself down there. Noctis held the hand and tried to pull Prompto up. He desperately was trying to get his friend to come up for air but he couldn’t lift him.

“He’s stuck!” Noctis yelled and dived in. He brought the light to Prompto’s face and smiled at the shocked face Prompto gave him. Prompto pointed to the bottom and saw Prompto’s foot was stuck between two boulders. Noctis dived deeper and tried to push the rock off to no use. Noctis tried again and still nothing. He needed to get Prompto up so he could breath. He had to save him! He shined the light back up to Prompto’s face; he was starting to struggle to stop himself from breathing in the water until he couldn’t hold it anymore. He breathed in the water. Noctis summoned a pistol from the armiger and prayed to Shiva that it would work. He aimed the gun and fired….

.  
.  
.

Gladio paced a bit watching from above. Ignis kept the light steady for Noctis and tried to keep his friend from jumping in as well. They needed Gladio in case he had to carry them out again. To climb from that area was too steep. And with the water pouring in, the surface on the wall was unstable. It pained them to see Prompto’s hand struggling to rise to the surface and it pained them more when they saw Noctis take in a deep breath and disappear under water.

“What’s taking so long?!” Gladio paced more. He counted to 5 already as Ignis suggested but he was losing patience.

“Yelling about it won’t help Gladio,”

“Stop being so fucking calm about this!”

“Someone has to.” Ignis began when he shined at a few air bubbles that began to pop up on the surface of the water.

“That’s it.. I’m jumping in.” Gladio removed his shirt. Seeing that they couldn’t see Prompto’s hand anymore, the time was getting desperate. Ignis was going to follow in but both were stopped when there was an explosion from below. Noctis broke onto the surface and pulled Prompto up with him. With one arm wrapped around him, Noctis warped himself and Prompto out of the water. Gladio caught them both and pulled them away from the opening. Noctis was coughing out water but seemed to be ok. Prompto on the other hand wasn’t breathing. Gladio laid Prompto down and felt for a pulse.

“He isn’t breathing…” Gladio stood up and left Ignis to help. Ignis placed his ear on Prompto’s chest and heard his heartbeat. It was getting weaker.

“Come on Prompto… “ Ignis ripped Prompto’s shirt and began the chest compressions. Counting 4 presses, he breathed into Prompto’s mouth and waited. Nothing. He pressed his chest again and breathed in some air to the same response. Nothing.

“Damnit Prompto.. Breathe.. “ Noctis pleaded.

1

2

3

4

Breathe.

1

2

3

4

Breathe.

.  
.  
.

_The scent of freshly baked pastries filled the apartment. Ignis must of be baking for Noctis again. Prompto woke up to a freezing room… This was wrong. Prompto didn’t want to be here. He wanted to fight. He wanted to be with Noctis. To be with Ignis. With Gladio. He is a Lucian! He tried to open his mouth but he couldn’t breathe. He had to try. He had to fight. He had to…_

_._

_._

_._

 

Breathe!

.

.

.

 

Prompto gasped and began to cough up water. Ignis quickly moved him to his side and let Prompto cough out the water so he could breathe. “A potion Gladio.. “ Ignis could see Prompto’s arm was at a weird angle and knew it was broken. Gladio opened the bottle and soon as Prompto’s coughing had eased, he helped Prompto drink the potion. Feeling everything getting healed inside Prompto took in several deeps breathes and looked up at his friends.

“Some pool party that was… “ Prompto joked

“Next time wear your floaties.” Noctis held his hand out at him to help him stand.

“The ones you took from me because you wanted to pop them?” Prompto smiled and leaned on his friend. Staring at him a bit, he grinned more when Noctis made a face. “Thanks… for coming back for me… “ Prompto looked at the others and nodded at them. “Thank you… “

“I get all wet, I warp myself down and convinced them to come look for you and you thank them as well?” Noctis began to help his friend out of the caves. The potion had healed him but Prompto still was weak. Noctis sneezed and shook his head a bit. “Now I’m about to get sick.”

“I’m sure Iggy will make sure you eat plenty of soup.” Prompto teased.

“Yes, vegetable soup indeed.” Ignis smiled at the two ahead of him and Gladio.

“Don’t forget we still have the Midgardsormr to worry about” Gladio reminded them of the threat outside.

“You can handle it Gladio.. Its why we brought you along… “ Noctis laughed

“”All by myself?!” Gladio replied. They had faced it once already on their way in to grab the sword and all that happened was them running away from it.

“Indeed.” Noctis lowered his voice and responded like Ignis.

“Flattery won’t get you no where Noct. Not even excusing you from eating the vegetable soup.. “

.  
.  
.

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone to has read this and followed along this weird wet ride! Thank you for the kudos and hits and reviews and just... thank you. It makes me smile to know yall enjoyed it that its hurting my face .... Enjoy yaselves out there! hehe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
